Love is a burden we suffer together
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been apart for nearly three years and miss each other so much. Both end up writing poetry and what happens when Kagome finds his poetry in Goshinboku.
1. Kagome's feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SADLY. I WISH.

Author's Note: I feel bored again. I'm meant to be studying, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be studying. Hope this story will be okay. POETRY

**Love is a burden we suffer together**

Kagome was in her room one late night. She couldn't sleep again. She looked at her clock _'12:00'_ midnight. She looked at a picture of her and Inuyasha. She was being carried bridal style and was at the beach in the feudal era. Kagome hadn't gone back since the well closed up three years ago. She missed him so much.

Kagome got out of bed and stretched for a while. She walked over to her work desk and picked up her book that had everything about her adventures in the feudal era. Tears streaked her cheeks as she saw the photos of Inuyasha and the group. The book was nearly finished. Two pages left. Kagome picked up a pen and walked back to her bed and sat. She started witting

_As long as I had you by my side_

_I knew I felt invincible_

_The only person I truly trust_

_With me forever_

_Everything stopped that day_

_We were torn apart_

_I want you here with me_

_If only I could see you again_

Kagome let out sniffles while writing. This is how she really felt. She missed Inuyasha so much. She continued writing

_I feel so empty inside _

_Now that you're gone_

_I wish you were still here_

_Even if it's just for a while_

_Make me feel whole again_

_That's all I ask_

_I miss you so much_

_Please… come back to me_

Kagome stopped and looked at the picture Inuyasha tried taking with the camera. I was a funny photo of the group. It was slightly tilted to the side, his ears were in the photo, Sango was slapping Miroku, Shippo's whole upper body was shown, and Kagome was running to Inuyasha trying to stop him.

She smiled at it. Then she thought back to when she was surrounded by the darkness within the Shikon no Tama. She continued writing

_Wishes never come true_

_No matter how much you try_

_Only one wish left_

_The right correct wish_

_Choose wisely, don't regret anything_

_Once something has happened_

_It cannot be changed_

_But always remember one thing…_

_No matter what…_

_I will always love you… Inuyasha_

She cried at the last sentence she wrote. "I will always love you, Inuyasha" she whispered.

**~End chapter~**

Author's note: I'm bored again. I made up the poem because I really miss my ex-boyfriend. This reminded me of him. Check out the next chapter. Inuyasha's gonna write poetry.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Inuyasha's feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SADLY. I WISH.

Author's Note: Chapter 2 of 'Love is a burden we suffer together'. Hope its okay. I don't have any homework right now so I decided to update. I hope this chapter is alright. **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO StrikerTheWolf for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you.** AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on 'Love is a burden we suffer together')**_

_I will always love you… Inuyasha_

_She cried at the last sentence she wrote. "I will always love you, Inuyasha" she whispered._

**Love is a burden we suffer together**

Inuyasha sat on the top of Sango and Miroku's hut, keeping watch over the village. It was a peaceful night and there was no danger for miles. Inuyasha jumped off the house and ran to Goshinboku. He stood a few metres back looking at the place where he first met Kagome. He could see the flashback.

The day when he first met Kagome because of Mistress Centipede, the time when she cried for him after getting injured in his human form, the time when kissed him at Kaguya's castle – he touched his lips at the thought of that moment -, the time when she nearly died from the band of seven's poison and he cried, the time when they finally defeated Naraku, and the time when he saved her from the Shikon Jewel and shared their first – proper – and probably last kiss. How he longed to see her so much.

He stepped closer to Goshinboku and looked at the very spot where Kikyou had pinned him to the sacred tree, the very spot where Kagome pulled out the arrow and released him from her spell. He touched the place where he got shot, then the place where he was pinned. He placed a hand on the spot and then looked at his claws. He decided to carve something, so when she sees it in the future, she would know how he felt. He used his index finger and started carving

_Kagome,_

_How I long so see you_

_My life has been so empty without you_

_How I miss you…_

_You were my life _

_When you were still here…_

He flinched as he looked over the word 'were'. She was and still his life. He continued writing

_Not only did you take my heart_

_But also my love._

_You taught me how to smile,_

_How to care…_

_How to love_

_If only you could see me no_

_Trying to give my love to you_

_I was an unworthy hanyou before I met you_

_You changed my whole life_

_The only person who ever cared for me_

_Who loved me for 'who' and 'what' I am…_

_I LOVE YOU…_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_I'll always love you,_

_Inuyasha_

He finished signing it then looked at it once more. He felt a tear run down his face as he read this. 'I hope she sees this', he thought to himself before bringing his finger up again and writing

_INUYASHA_

_KAGOME HIGURASHI_

_LOVE. ALWAYS AND FOREVER_

Inuyasha shed tears for the last piece of the carving. He hoped it would still be there even after five hundred years from now. He really hoped so.

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Hope this chapter was to your liking. Inuyasha didn't really write poetry like I promised, bit instead he wrote out his true feelings on Goshinboku at the place where he was pinned.

Sorry for it being so short but I have some assessments due soon and guess what… NEXT SATURDAY WILL BE THE START OF SCHOOL HOLIDAYS HERE IN AUSTRALIA MEANING… I CAN POST UPDATES EVERYDAY!

As usual, remember to read review and make suggestions on what you want the next chapter to be on or on any other story!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	3. Items from the past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SADLY. I WISH

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've sort of been busy the past two or so weeks. **Chapter dedicated to E-Rin as always, and to StrikerTheWolf again seeing as no one had reviewed the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW^^.** _Chapter 3 of 'Love is a burden we suffer together'_

_**(Previously on 'Love is a burden we suffer together'**_

_Inuyasha shed tears for the last piece of the carving. He hoped it would still be there even after five hundred years from now. He really hoped so. _

**Love is a burden we suffer together**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling depredded. She got out of bed and looked outside to see Goshinboku. She sighed and closed the curtain trying to get him out of her mind, but couldn't.

She went to her wardrobe and got out her underwear and clothes and went to the bathroom. It was her graduation today and she had a few hours before she had to get to school.

She came out of te bathroom and went to her room. She came out a few minutes later still looking depressed. She went downstairs and saw her mother and Souta. They greeted her and talked about what her career would be. Kagome just sat there ignoring what they were saying. She looked down at her pancakes her mother placed in front of her and sighed. She hadn't been this depressed in ages and it was getting worse.

"Kagome? Can you help me carry these?" called her grandfather from outside

"Coming! I'll be out in a minutes!" Kagome rolled up her pancake and took bits of it while putting her plate in the sink and heading outside. "Jii-chan? Where are you?"

"In the shed. Can you help me carry these inside? I think these would look good inside the house."

Kagome made her way to the shed and gasped when she saw what Jii-chan was holding. He was holding Kagome's old bow and arrow and was smiling at her. She shad a tear and stepped closer towards her Jii-chan and touched her supposedly long forgotten bow and arrow.

"I was going to save this until after your graduation but seeing you like this, all depressed just breakes my heart. You really deserve this after so many in this world and ever since you came back and I always want you to remember…" he trailed off and Kagome launched herself at Jii-chan and sobbed against his shoulder. She pushed herself away from her grandfather and looked at the bow and arrow, touching it again. Her grandfather took her hands and placed the items in he grip. She shed a few more tears then Jii-chan said "I want you to always remember your purpose of going back to the Feudal Era. Don't think of it as anything bad. You were a gift. Always remember that. And don't ever forget the people you met. Especially Inu-"

He was cut off by harder tears and sobs. Kagome sunk to her knees and clutched the bow and arrow to her chest. Jii-chan wrapped her arms around her until her sobs turned into hiccups. Kagome hiccupped and sniffed a few more times before standing up and leaving.

Before she made her way inside the house, she was passing by Goshinboku when a breeze picked up and a few leaves fell around her. She looked at the centre of Goshinboku , the spot where inuyasha was pinned. She took a few steps towards it and placed her hand on it. She saw some carving, it was faint, but she was able to read it.

_Kagome,_

_How I long so see you_

_My life has been so empty without you_

_How I miss you…_

_You were my life _

_When you were still here…_

Kagome gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Inu…Yasha?" A tear trickled down her cheek but continued reading

_Not only did you take my heart_

_But also my love._

_You taught me how to smile,_

_How to care…_

_How to love_

_If only you could see me no_

_Trying to give my love to you_

_I was an unworthy hanyou before I met you_

_You changed my whole life_

_The only person who ever cared for me_

_Who loved me for 'who' and 'what' I am…_

_I LOVE YOU…_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_I'll always love you,_

_Inuyasha_

More tears ran down her cheeks as she saw how he was outing all his feelings into the carvings. She was about to leave until she saw a carving slightly darker than the others

_INUYASHA_

_KAGOME HIGURASHI_

_LOVE. ALWAYS AND FOREVER_

That was it. Kagome had had enough. She sunk to her knees and cried her heart out. She clutched the bow and arrow to her heart and cried out "Inuyasha" she made a few more sobs before shouting out his name "INUYASHA!"

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter done. I am very sorry for not updating in ages. Hope you liked it.

As usual, remember to read review and make suggestions on what you want the next chapter to be on or on any other story! Your reviews and suggestiond are much appreciated.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	4. Reuniting with the past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SADLY. I WISH. I do not own the plot nor the characters.

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've sort of been busy the past week going to Coffs Harbor, north from Sydney and I didn't bring my laptop and my parents didn't let me use that laptops downstairs in the lobby. How sad. By the way, this chapter **may or may not** have some spoilers from the final episode of_**Inuyasha: The Final Act**_. This chapter also contains the song of 'Miss You' from the Korean drama 'Secret garden' **Chapter dedicated to E-Rin as always, and to -Odair and Leafheart12. Thankyou you guys! Your reviews are appreciated. **_Chapter 4 of 'Love is a burden we suffer together'_

_**(Previously on 'Love is a burden we suffer together')**_

_That was it. Kagome had had enough. She sunk to her knees and cried her heart out. She clutched the bow and arrow to her heart and cried out "Inuyasha" she made a few more sobs before shouting out his name "INUYASHA!"_

**Love is a burden we suffer together**

Kagome had graduated from high school just about an hour ago, and now she was back at home, lying on her bed as her mother, brother and grandfather were downstairs celebrating.

After the graduation, Kagome didn't bother to stay back and congratulate her friends but instead just asked her mother to take her home. She was still depressed from earlier and wanted nothing to do but go home and think.

Kagome looked up at her ceiling and imagined all the times she was with Inuyasha. The time she first saw him, pinned to Goshinboku, the time when Sesshoumaru punched a whole in his body, the time when they defeated Naraku and… the time when they had they had their first real kiss. The time when Inuyasha had saved her from being consumed by the darkness of the Shikon Jewel.

Being frustrated with all these memories plus the depression, she decided to listen to some of her music. She went over to her CD player and played the first song that was on the track:

_Miss you_

_When I close my eyes,_

_That's when you're near…_

'Oh God. Why this song?' she groaned but decided to listen anyway

_I kiss you,_

_But I know that I'm dreaming_

_Girl, it's unfair._

_And I can't help but cry every night,_

_When I'm weak and you're not by my side_

"Inuyasha…"

_Girl I just wanna hold you, in my arms_

_Think of you each day when we're apart_

_And I just want things back the way they were_

_Find a way back to your heart_

"I miss you so much" she whispered

_Without you,_

_I don't feel the same_

_Since you went away…_

_I need you_

_And I just want you back,_

_Here with me_

'I need you Inuyasha' tears streaked down her face

_And I can't help but cry every night,_

_When I'm weak and you're not by my side_

_And I just wanna hold you, in my arms_

_Think of you each day now we're apart_

_And I just want things back the way they were_

_Find a way back to your heart._

_And I just wanna hold you, in my arms_

_Think of you each day now we're apart_

_And I just want things back the way they were_

_Find a way back to your heart…_

_I miss you…_

Kagome had taken enough and she bolted for the door and ran downstairs. She didn't hear the surprised gasps of her family, but instead just ran to the well.

'I wonder if the well won't connect because if how I feel. When the bone-eater's well vanished and I was thrown into that darkness, I was so scared and sad. But I didn't know I was in that darkness for three days. At the same time, Mama, Grandpa and Souta were all scared and sad as well. I felt so terrible. I was happy to return here. And then the well shut. Inuyasha, I've thought about you constantly since then. The reason I went to the feudal era. The reason the Shikon Jewel vanished and the well stopped connecting. I finished what I had to do and now I'm here forever, in my world. A world without Inuyasha. But Inuyasha…' she closed her eyes 'I… want to be with you!'

Kagome then felt a breeze. She opened her eyes. The breeze had come from below. Not outside. She looked down the well.

"Kagome?' he mother called out "What's wrong?" he mother asked as she walked beside her daughter.

"Mama" they both looked down the well "The sky…"

Kagome took a step back and her mother wrapped an arm around her.

"Mama, I'm…" Kagome started

Her mother turned her around so they were looking at each other. Ms. Higurashi tightened her grip on Kagome's shoulders and said with watery eyes "Kagome… it's okay" she finished with a smile.

Kagome looked at her with watery eyes and nodded. She said one last goodbye to her mother before jumping into the well.

'Inuyasha… I'm coming!'

~**Meanwhile~**

Inuyasha was currently sitting outside 'entertaining' Miroku and Sango's twin girls with Shippou, Miroku – who was hanging the cloths, and Sango who had their new born son and was hand washing the clothes.

"Doggie! Doggie!" Miroku and Sango's twin girls chanted while pulling on Inuyasha's ears.

"You're like a toy" Shippou mocked

"Do something about these two" Inuyasha said, really annoyed

Miroku turned around from hanging the cloths "Girls, not the ears"

Sango stopped washing and looked up "Sorry, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha suddenly twitched his ears. He sniffed the air 'That scent' he lifted up the girls and threw them at Shippou "Go exterminate the fox"

Shippou crashed to the ground, the twins in top of him "What was that for?" he yelled annoyed.

"Shippou!" one of the twins called out

"Exterminate" the other finished

Inuyasha started running through the forest 'I'll never forget that scent!' He continued running until he had gotten to the source of the scent. He stopped at the well and looked down. He gulped and extended out a hand. It was immediately grabbed by another hand. Inuyasha lost his breath and pulled up the person.

It was Kagome!

He pulled her out and she stood in the edge of the well. Looking down at his eyes. The very eyes that were filled with love.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for making you wait" she said, still looking at him, tears of joy appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha was speechless "Kago…" he rasped out not knowing what to say next. He pulled her to the ground and immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace "You idiot! What were you doing all this time?" he said, immedietly regretting what he just said. 'Why did you say that?' he asked himself 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' he inwardly banged his head but still kept his embrace around her hoping that when he let her go she wouldn't just disappear.

Footsteps were then heard as Sango, Miroku, Shippou and the kids found them.

"Kagome" Shippou shouted excitedly

"Kagome!" Sango called out

"It's been so long, Kagome" Miroku said

Inuyasha let go of Kagome so she could see her old friends. She smiled from ear to ear; glad she could see her friends again. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" She called out

"Hey!" Shippou called out

'I'm back! She thought

**~End chapter~**

Author's Note: Hey guys! I really didn't know what to write for this chapter so I had Kagome go back to the feudal era. This chapter mostly contained bits from the final episode of **Inuyasha: The final act**. You should watch it. I pretty much wrote from the start up to the part when she ran to the well on her side. From then on, I just copied from the final episode. The song I used was called 'Miss you' from the Korean drama 'Secret garden'. If you liked the song, check out my other fanfic 'Miss you'. It was based on the song. You should also check out the video on youtube. It's sad but nice.

Anyways, hope this chapter was good. Only one more chapter… I think and then this story is finished. Next chapter 'Catching up on memories' will contain _my_ opinion on what happened while Kagome was away from the feudal era. As in what she has missed when she wasn't there.

Also, Battle of the record songs' will be delayed by maybe a month or so. I will first finish this story, When the hanyou is way, Kagome little toy will play and Elite – Who to retrieve. Sorry to anyone who got excited.

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	5. Surprises from the past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS.

Author's Note: Haven't updated for a while and I apologize for that. **Chapter dedicated to E-Rin, -Odair, CrispBread, AnimeFanCrazy197, Leafheart12 and Ihatethesystem for reviewing the last chapter.** _Chapter 5 of 'Love is a burden we suffer together'_

**REMINDER: **This is the final chapter and please read the second author's note below. Thanks

_**(Previously on 'Love is a burden we suffer together')**_

_Inuyasha let go of Kagome so she could see her old friends. She smiled from ear to ear; glad she could see her friends again. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" She called out_

"_Hey!" Shippou called out_

'_I'm back! She thought_

**Love is a burden we suffer together**

It was almost nightfall and everyone – including Keade and Rin – were all at Sango and Miroku's hut preparing dinner. 'Just like old times… sort of' she thought, standing beside the doorway of the hut watching as Miroku and Shippou went to go fetch some water, Keade, Rin were putting the twins to sleep while Sango was cooking the food as well as looking after her son and Inuyasha just now coming in from outside with firewood in his hands.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he walked past her to put the firewood down next to the pit and then walk back to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Inhaling her scent 'cherry blossoms and rose' he thought with a smile as he buried his nose in her hair, still trying to believe that she was real and really here with him.

Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist 'he smells like the forest and the wild' she thought burying her face into his chest. She felt him tighten his grip and kiss the top of her head. She looked up and smiled.

"I missed you Inuyasha" she said with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha saw her tears and wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed the top of her head. "And I missed you Kagome" pulling her into another embrace.

The two enjoyed their hug until they heard someone from behind

"Ahem. Are you guys done yet?" Miroku said from behind Inuyasha.

The two pulled apart and blushed. Kagome grabbed his hand "Come on. Dinner's ready" as they walked to where everyone was sitting.

Everyone grabbed their bowls and started eating the stew that Santo had thoughtfully prepared for them. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and took a sip of the stew. Her eyes grew big.

"Santo" Kagome said, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, Kagome? Is there something wrong with the stew?" Sango asked slightly worried.

Kagome shook her head then smiled "Nothing's wrong. It's just that…" Kagome stopped trying to find the right words "It's just that your cooking has really improved by a lot since the last time. No offence though. Take it as a complement"

Everyone laughed, including Sango. Kagome looked at all of them confused.

"Am I missing something?" Kagome asked looking at the laughing faces.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. He smiled and placed his bowl beside him and pulled Kagome onto his lap. He heard Kagome gasp but reassured her by kissing her on the cheek.

He laughed at her cuteness "You do realize you've missed out on three years without us… without me right?" he asked cheekily yet slightly disappointed.

Kagome nodded her head. She turned to everyone "So what have I missed out on the past couple years?"

They all smiled "Where do you want us to start?" Miroku asked

"From the very beginning. The day I returned back to my own world and the well closed."

"Okay. Sango? Inuyasha? Who would like to start?"

"I will" Sango offered. "Kagome, the day you left was hard on all of us, especially on Inuyasha" Sango said looking at Inuyasha. Kagome also looked up and saw him blush. Sango continued "When the well had reappeared and only Inuyasha had returned we were all heartbroken" looking at the two "and when he said you were safe, we were relieved. However, he also told us that the well had stopped working" she said with a frown.

"And we were all crushed" Miroku continued. "We were all upset that one of our best friends weren't here. Ever since that day, we tried to live out lives normally. It was hard at first, but we managed. We could never forget you but we couldn't just sit down and sulk. You were the person that made our group of friends and we could never forget that or forget you."

"We knew you would have wanted us to be happy, and we are. It just came in time" Sango said "After about one year, Miroku and I had married and later had the twins." She said smiling.

"That reminds me… CONGRATULATIONS!" Kagome screamed, pulling out of Inuyasha's embrace and hugging Sango. They both laughed "So what are the twins and your son's name?" Kagome asked happily.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango and said "The twins are Akiha" he said pointing to the little girl sleeping on the left "and Akimi" pointing to the little girl sleeping on the left. "We don't have a name for the boy yet so…" he said looking at his son in Keade's arms, then looked at Sango.

Sango knew what he was asking and nodded "Kagome," she started "Would you like to name our son?" she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around Sango, pulling her into a tight embrace, then did the same to Miroku, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. She pulled away from them and clapped happily.

Sango smiled "So you want to name him Kagome? Your choice"

Kagome nodded happily "Yay. How about…" Kagome tapped her chin then snapped her fingers and clapped "How about Arashi?"

"Arashi?" Sango looked at Miroku "I like it. How about you?"

"I agree. Arashi would suit him well" Miroku said proudly.

"Arashi it is then" Sango clapped her hands together.

Kagome laughed "So what else have I missed?"

"Well… let's see" Sango thought, tapping her chin.

"How about ye all get some rest for now and ye can all talk tomorrow during breakfast" Keade had suggested.

Everyone nodded "Kagome, do you want to stay in the spare room tonight?" Sango asked.

"She'll stay with me tonight" Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Okay then. See you in the morning" Sango hugged Kagome before letting everyone leave.

"So Inu, where do you sleep?" she asked as they made their way into the forest "Do you still sleep in the trees?"

"I sort of sleep in the trees, yet I don't really" he replied.

"How does that work?" she asked confused.

"You'll see" he said with a hidden smirk.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and shook her head smiling.

They soon came to a clearing where a set of trees surrounded a patch of green and the moon didn't shine. Kagome furrowed her brows as she saw Inuyasha step into the middle.

"What are you doing Inu?" she asked walking to him.

"I'll show you. Hop on my back and close your eyes."

Kagome did as he was told and hopped onto his back, closing her eyes. Inuyasha then pulled on some rope, which had opened a door above him and jumped, soon landing on a hard wooden floor. He set Kagome down and covered her eyes with his hands.

"And open" he said taking his hands off her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. She looked around the room "OMG! You live in a tree house? COOL!" she said happily. Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome made her way around the place. She saw in the middle a fire pit, on one wall she saw a futon, in one corner she saw some weapons, on another wall she saw some pictures of her and Inuyasha from nearly five years ago, when she first brought her camera and on the final corner, just below a window, was a miniature shrine.

She walked over to it and knelt in front of it. It was a miniature shrine that had a dust covered name on t. She was going to wipe it off when she saw Miko robes, a white ribbon and a bow and arrow next to it. Kagome drew back her hand and put her head down. 'This is Kikyou's shrine. Even after all we've been through… he still loves her" Kagome thought as tears started to fell.

Inuyasha realized a mixture of salt and water 'tears' he thought looking over at Kagome's slouched figure 'why is she crying?' he made his way over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She gave no response. She only turned around and looked up at him with sad eyes. More tears streaked down her face and started hiccupping.

Inuyasha brought his hand to Kagome's cheek and wiped away her tears. He asked again "Kagome. What's wrong? Please… answer me" his voice worried and pleading.

She talked in between hiccups "You… t-he… shr-ine y-ou made wa-s for Kik-you was-n't it?"

Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed 'she thinks the shrine is for Kikyou? Why?' he then looked at the shrine and realized 'oh no.' He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Kagome cried against his chest while he stroked her hair "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Kagome" he whispered.

She sniffed "Then why make a shrine for Kikyou?" holding onto his haori.

Inuyaha sighed and tilted up her head so he could see her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I made the shrine, yes," Kagome looked away, only to have her chin cupped in Inuyasha's hand, making her look at him "but the shrine wasn't made for Kikyou" Kagome went wide eyed "I made the shrine for you, Kagome. I missed you so much that I made this. If you want proof, then look at the dusted name."

They walked over to the shrine and Inuyasha dusted off the layer of dust to reveal the engraved name. 'KAGOME' it read. She gasped and looked at him. He had a small blush across his cheeks 'he's so cute'. She smiled and hugged him, resting her head against his shoulder. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Inu. But…" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"It's okay Kagome, and I'm finally over Kikyou. I love you" he said smiling "and to prove I love you…" Inuyasha reached into his fur of the fire rat and pulled out a small black box with the kanji sign for 'LOVE' engraved on it. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a golden ring with a heart shaped piece of glimmering adamant with smaller adamants around it. Kagome gasped.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked with hears of joy on the sides of her eyes.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes "Kagome. You are my life. I was really shattered when we separated and I never want that to happen again" he saw Kagome smile but still had tears. He continued "We have been through many ups and downs and I regret anything I did to ever hurt you in the past." He held one of her hands "You are my life, my future and my love for all time." He took the ring out of the box and held it up to her "Kagome" he held her left hand "Would you do the honor of becoming my love, my wife and my mate for the rest of our lives?"

Kagome cried tears of joy "YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she called out as she threw her hands in the air and lunged herself at him. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

They separated after a while and Inuyasha positioned the both of them in a sitting position and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Kagome brought her hand up to her face and looked at the ring "its beautiful Inuyasha. When did you get it?"

Inuyasha smiled "I asked Totosai to make this ring a couple of weeks before the battle with Naraku. I had it during the battle. I was planning on proposing right after the battle but you were sucked in the Miedou" his ears drooped "I remember looking for you. I fought all those demons because I knew that I needed to find you" he looked into her eyes "When I found you… I remember everything from opening the rip in the miedou, to holding you in my arms to kissing you. Our very first – proper kiss" Kagome blushed and Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand "Then when the jewel was purified and we were sent back to our own times, I've kept this ever since in hope of getting you back" he kissed for forehead "and it looks like my wish has finally come true."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in her hair, inhaling in her scent.

"I love you Kagome" he whispered.

"And I love you, Inuyasha" she whispered into his chest. 'Now we'll be together forever'

**~END STORY~**

_**Translations**_

**Akimi means:**_ Autumn fruit_

**Akiha means:**_ Autumn leaf_

**Arashi means:**_ Storm _

Author's Note: AND… DONE! This is the official ending of 'Love is a burden we suffer together." Hope you enjoyed the story. If you liked this, then I think that you would love the sequel to it as well. Look out for the sequel **'Love it to eternity'**. Here's the summary below.

**SUMMARY:**

After about a month living permanently in the Feudal era and a month after Inuyasha proposing to Kagome, everything has become hectic. Everyone is planning the wedding with extra surprises in stall (I think). And guess what… YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF THE FUEDAL EAR AND HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS!

**RATING:**

Maybe 'K' or 'M'

'M' because I MAY put a lemon for the honeymoon in probably chapters 2 or 3. Not sure yet.

'K' because it will have no lemons and will just be the ceremony. I think.

Hey! I have an idea… WHY NOT VOTE? Vote if you just want the wedding and NO lemons.

OR

Wedding, honeymoon AND lemons.

VOTE AWAY!

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
